DARTH MAUL: IN THE SHADOWS
by Star Wars Story Writer
Summary: Taking place shortly before The Phantom Menace, Darth Maul is sent on a mission to a planet known as Kursid to eliminate a group of frauds claiming to be Sith.


DARTH MAUL: IN THE SHADOWS

_Each day a step closer to spilt blood of the Jedi. Each day a step closer to our domination of the galaxy. Each day a step closer to the revenge of the Sith. _After his lightsaber slashed through the final training droid, Darth Maul shut the double-bladed weapon off. He turned around to see his master, cloak over his head to hide his yellow Sith eyes. "You have made much progress Darth Maul. With each visit I sense your anger growing only stronger, your power becoming only greater." "All due to your teachings my master." "In part what you say is true, but your power is far beyond anything that could be taught. However, that is not to say you are perfect. If we are to be the reason the Jedi fall then there are still improvements to be made." "I understand my master." Maul held back on expressing his thoughts of eagerness to face the Jedi as he knew it wasn't the time yet. "I sense your unease my apprentice. Our revenge will be achieved, but it will take some time. In the meantime however, I have a task for you." Said Darth Sidious. "A task?" Maul replied. "Yes. It appears there are a band of fraudulent Sith located on the planet known as Kursid. It is a planet only known to us true Sith. How these frauds got there is quite a mystery. I need you to wipe them out. _All of them. _If they were to plan an attack on the Republic or expose themselves to the Republic it could be disastrous for our plans. They have conquered the very primitive native species of the planet and now rule them. This will be a hard task Maul, for I have been to the planet and I have battled with the natives. Their numbers are in the hundreds and although they are primitive, they are skilled warriors. There is not much I know about these pretenders, but I do know that they come from your home world of Dathomir. There are six of them. all escaped Zabrak night brothers from their lives as slaves under the rule of the Night Sisters." "how do you know all of this my master?" "I sensed it and so I investigated." Said Darth Sidious in a soulless tone. They entered the hangar of the Limerge Building and Sidious stopped him. "Remember something Maul. Everything we do is to bring _them_ down. To see _their _fall and _our _ascention." He said pointing to the Jedi temple in the distance outside of the hangar. "I understand my master_. One day we will bring them to their knees it will be us who will kill every single one of them." _"Do not be so cocky my apprentice. You are powerful no doubt, but we must not underestimate the powers of the Jedi." "I understand." "In time we will see if you really do understand. Now go to the planet of Kursid, and wipe out the frauds. Do what must be done." "I will my master." Said Maul as he boarded his ship known as the Scimitar. He fired up the engines and lifted the ship. He then activated his cloaking device to avoid detection just in case. He soared over the planetwide city and thought, _one day this will all be in ruin._ As he prepared his jump to hyperspace, he felt something. A great dark presence, but not that of his master. He thought to himself _could it be the fraudulent Sith? _But no, this power was far beyond that of any fraud. There was something else out there. Something above his master. But he couldn't lay his finger on it. Shaking his current train of thought he got back to his mission. It took him a second to get his focus back. _Petty frauds are no match for the almighty Sith. They are weak._ Maul turned to his RIC 1200 model droid and told it the co-ordinates of Kursid, then told it to set course for the planet. Maul peered out of the view port and saw the stars quickly turn to streaks of blue. He did nothing. He sat their and thought of just how long it would be until his powers would be unleashed. How long until he brought the Jedi to their knees. How long it would be until it was just his master with him at his side ruling the galaxy.

"Our senses have done us well my master. This situation worries me. If things get out of hand It could ruin the grand plan." Said Sidious to his master seated across from him at the dinner table. It was raining outside on the nighttime streets of Coruscant, but Sidious could only observe it through the windows outside of his residence at 500 Republica. The Muun known to most as Hego Damask Was wearing a dark robe with a head dress of sorts that was traditional to members of the Intergalactic Banking Clan. He also wore a respirator that covered up a large portion of his face and part of his jaw. "The implications of something like this are worrisome indeed. Kursid is a planet only known to the Sith, it was wiped from Republic records over half a century ago. What do your senses tell you Lord Sidious?" "My senses tell me that it is a true Sith who is behind the training of the Zabraks. Is it possible Venamis or your master Tenebrous survived?" "I felt them die. I saw it." "But you could be wrong." Palpatine cut in. "Are you questioning my ability to use the force?" replied Darth Plagueis. "Not questioning your ability to use the force, but questioning their ability to deceive you." Replied Darth Sidious. "So, you believe I was fooled?" "Possibly. It is also possible that Venamis or your master Tenebrous had an apprentice you were unaware of." "Possible but unlikely." Said Plagueis. "I have a question to ask you my apprentice. Do you believe your apprentice is capable of handling the task?" "Yes, of course I do, otherwise I would've handled it myself. He is a skilled warrior and force user and I have faith in him." "Do you believe his confidence will get in the way?" "Possibly. But I trust he will be successful." "Let's hope you're right. This will certainly pose a challenge for him."

As the Scimitar exited hyperspace Darth Maul received an incoming call. He made his way to the holo-gram and kneeled before his master. "I sense you have reached your destination of Kursid." "I have my master." Replied Maul. "I warn you Darth Maul, do not let your confidence get in the way of your mission. Arrogance will blind you. Although we are wiser than the Jedi, we are not invincible." "I understand my master." "Do you? Because it seems this is a lesson, I have to teach you over and over again. Be wise Maul, do not fail me." "I will not my master. I promise to kill each and every one of the frauds." "Good. Contact me once you have infiltrated the village." The holo-image flicked away. _I will not let these fools bring our plans to ruin. _Maul activated the cloaking device and headed down through the atmosphere. "Droid, is there anything you can tell me about this planet?" He said gesturing to his RIC-1200 droid. "Unfortunately, sir there is very little known about this planet. The only things I know about it were uploaded into my systems before we left Coruscant." "Tell me what you know." "Well, Kursid has a rugged environment with most of its landmass being dry rock. There is very little vegetation and food can be scarce in some parts of the world. The Kursid natives are humanoids, with hard and callused skin. This is meant to be a defense mechanism against attacks from wild predators or the weapons of other natives. You will be travelling to the Southern part of the planet. This part of the planet happens to be rich with wildlife, although the wildilife is nothing you would want to attract. There are many predators such as Garmuths, Astrolls and Faveens." After the droid said that it pulled up a holo-image of the animals it mentioned. The Garmuth was on all fours with sharp claws and teeth and seemed as if it were the size of an air-speeder. The Astrolls it seemed, hunted in packs. The animals were relatively small and stood on all fours as well. They were the size of something someone might have as a pet but bore teeth that could inject venom that could kill in an instant. The Faveens were an odd species. They appeared to run on all fours as to have greater speed but when fighting would stand up into a two-legged position and use their razor-sharp claws to attack. "Very well droid." Maul said dryly as the ship came out of the clouds and he returned to piloting. He got a look down to the surface and realized the droid was telling the truth when it said that there was very little other than rock within the landmass. It made Maul wonder how things would survive such a harsh climate. As Maul approached his destination, he set his ship down in an open area away from any visible hazards. He was about a quarter of a kilometre away from the village and was eager to find out what these pretend Sith had in store for him. He wondered how far their technology went, how much resources they had and how much training they had given to the natives if any? Most of all what perplexed him is where they had found out about this planet and how had they conquered it. Did his master hold back information from him about the Sith? Were they _truly_ Sith? These were all things that Maul wondered and gave him more reason to get to the village as quickly as possible. Maul opened the exit ramp at the rear end of the ship. Before gathering his gear, he stepped outside of the ship to observe for a moment. He glanced around at the rocky surface of the planet. There was no sign of life other than the few plants that grew in between rocks here and there and the few birds that flew in the sky, but he knew there was life. Lots of it. It was nearing night and Maul knew he had to hurry if he was going to complete his mission soon. Maul then turned around and walked back into the ship. He walked over to the panel next to his probe droids, pressed a few buttons and the droids came to life. "I want you to scout out a village south of here at these co-ordinates. Tell me who and what you find here." He said as he punched a few buttons on the holo-pad he had in his hand. "Be back by nightfall. That is when I will make my attack." With that the droids shot off in the direction of the village. Maul then turned to his speeder, "Bloodfin" he called it and loaded it up with the gear he needed for his mission. Among the gear was a small vibroblade, a med kit, and his beloved double-bladed lightsaber. He then returned to his quarters in the ship and waited for nightfall.

Maul stood just outside of his ship, harsh winds blowing onto his robe as he watched the probes come in from the direction of the village. Upon the arrival of the droids Maul studied the data that was necessary to his mission. Although he didn't see the Zabraks he was looking for, he did get an idea of the defenses that the village had and where to look for the Zabraks. There appeared to be at least three dozen native soldiers patrolling the village with defensive outposts at the north, south, east and west sides of the village. Located further into the village was what appeared to be some sort of castle or fortress made from large stones and clay. It was one story high and was about 40 meters long on each side. On the roof, there were native soldiers equipped with bows and arrows and at the ground level with swords. Once he finished studying the data, Maul walked over to his speeder bike just a few meters away from the ship and hopped into the seat. He looked around, once again studying his surroundings. He then turned on his speeder bike and took off through the rocky terrain towards the village.

As Maul arrived on the northern outskirt of the village, he took a moment to study the area. He took out a pair of electrobinoculars and zoomed into the village in front of him. He took a moment, once again studying the defenses the droids had before, just to make sure nothing had changed. Although the defenses didn't change, Maul spotted something much more interesting. _It was them. It was the frauds._ Maul watched as two of the alleged six Zabraks walked through the entrance of the fortress the probe droids had shown him earlier. He knew this is where they would be. All of them. He could feel it, he had no doubt in his mind. Maul had his plan and now it was time to execute it. He would infiltrate the village with ease. Upon approaching the edge of the village, Maul spotted four guards, all armed with what appeared to be swords. In what would have appeared as a blur to the naked eye, Maul drew his vibroblade and launched himself at the guards. _They didn't know what hit them._ With lightning fast speed Maul took quick care of the guards, decapitating two, stabbing another in the chest and severing both arms from the other. Maul then made his way through the village, weaving through huts and other structures to avoid detection from any other patrolling warriors. Eventually, he reached the fortress. As he walked towards the entrance of building, the native guards raised their weapons, but were quickly cut off by Maul as he raised both hands and snapped their necks with a quick flick of his fingers. _This is going to be easy, _Maul kept telling himself as he walked into the fortress. As he entered the large room that the fortress contained, he lowered his hood, exposing his tattooed face and sharp horns. He watched as the six Zabraks before him rose from their seats at the long stone table they were sitting at. "Welcome" said the Zabrak closest to him. "Our master warned us about you." The Zabrak's words confused Maul. It stumped him for a moment. Was his master setting a trap for him? He didn't know but right now he knew what he had to do. His master had given him strict orders and even if this was a trap, it was a chance to prove himself. He thought back to his master's words. _Wipe them out, all of them_, he said. "You have a master?" Maul replied. "Of course, for it is the way of the Sith." "You are no Sith!" Maul shouted as he drew his lightsaber and ignited both blades in a single movement. "You are wrong!" The Zabrak replied, as himself and the other five the Zabraks drew and ignited their lightsabers as well. Wasting no time, Maul launched himself at the Zabraks, killing one of the obviously more inexperienced and weaker Zabraks with a slash across the chest, while clashing lightsabers with the others. It didn't take long for Maul to realize that the Zabrak he had spoken to was the leader. He could see it in the way they fought, how they moved as a unit following his every move. Maul distanced himself from the remaining five Zabraks and took a moment to figure out his next move. Even if they weren't Sith, they seemed to be somewhat skillful opponents. After a moment, Maul had figured out his plan. Immersing himself in the force, Maul used the force to pick up the stone table they were sitting at and launched it at the group. The leading Zabrak and two others were able to move out of the way in time, however the two others were not so fortunate. With outstanding speed, the stone table crashed into the two Zabraks, crushing bones and rupturing organs throughout their bodies. They died almost instantly, falling to the floor and leaking pools of blood on the ground around them. Quickly gathering themselves, the remaining three Zabraks charged at Maul, their lightsabers ready to strike. Maul swung his lightsaber to meet his opponent's, blocking each attack as his lightsaber swung left and right and up and down. _I need to know the truth of this, _he thought to himself_. _

"Have you contacted your apprentice? Has he engaged the frauds?" said Darth Plagueis through his raspy sounding respirator. He stood at the window of his suite, looking out at the Coruscant skyline through the night sky. A voice came from behind him. "I last spoke with him upon his arrival to Kursid. I have no doubt he has engaged his adversaries. He will make quick work of them I assure you." Replied Darth Sidious. "The natives are no weaklings, and I doubt that the Frauds are either. Things like this will test Maul's abilities, prove or disprove his worth to us and to the grand plan." Plagueis said. "I have trained him since a boy. You yourself have seen his capabilities in the training facilities and on the field. He is a killing machine. He will defeat them with ease I assure you." Darth Sidious said. "Petty errands and training droids are nothing like what he is facing on Kursid. If he is the killing machine you claim, then he will prove his worth." "I guarantee you he will." Replied Darth Sidious. Darth Plagueis took a moment to reply. "I hope you're right."

As the three Zabraks charged at Maul he unleashed a force push sending the trio flying across the large room and slamming against the wall. Although Maul had momentarily distanced his opponents, a native warrior had entered the room, bow and arrow in hand. _This one must have heard the ruckuss, _Maul thought to himself. Suddenly the warrior sent an arrow flying in Maul's direction. Using the force, Maul jumped in the air and over the arrow with amazing speed. He then pulled out his vibroblade and threw it, sending it across the room and through the chest of the warrior. At this point, Maul barely had time to raise his lightsaber and block the incoming attacks from the Zabraks, who were now back on their feet. They wanted this over with and Maul could tell. They were being very aggressive in their approach, sending slash after slash at Maul only to be met with his crimson blades. As Maul turned his back to put some distance between himself and the Zabraks, the leading Zabrak leaped forward and with a quick swipe of his lightsaber, caught Maul on his upper back and shoulder to expose his flesh. Ignoring the pain, Maul then turned back around to face the Zabrak and sent a slash so hard that he sent his opponent's lightsaber falling to the ground. Before he could make another move, Maul swung his lightsaber and severed both of the Zabrak's legs, sending him falling to the floor in screaming pain. It was just Maul and the other two Zabraks now and their was nothing stopping him from achieving victory. Without anyone to lead them, the Zabraks seemed lost and clumsy and so Maul decided he would end this quickly. He wasted no time as he ran straight for the Zabraks and started sending slash after slash at them and their defenses began to weaken. After a moment, Maul saw his opportunity for victory and unleashed a slash at the two Zabraks that severed their heads cleanly from their bodies and sent them falling to the floor. They were dead. _All of them, except for one. _Maul walked over to the legless Zabrak and asked, "What is your name?" "Malkar." Replied the Zabrak in a scratchy, damaged tone of voice. "Who is your master Malkar?" asked Maul "I cannot tell you." He replied. "You will tell me now!" Yelled Maul as he used the force to pick up the Zabrak by his neck. "I cannot tell you." Replied the Zabrak once again. "I promise if you tell me I will give you a quick and painless death. However, if you continue to be a fool, I will make it slow and torturous. Tell me now!" Yelled Maul once again. The Zabrak was silent for a moment. "Darth Plagueis. He's a Muun. He came to our village and promised us freedom as long as we devoted our loyalty to him and his wishes. He freed us and made us his apprentices. Together, we conquered these people and made them our slaves." Said the Zabrak, finally giving in to Maul's questioning. "And where can I find him?" Asked Maul. "I wouldn't know. He only comes periodically for short periods of time. He last came to warn us about you a few weeks ago." "You have served your purpose." Said Maul as he pressed his index finger and thumb together and watched the Zabrak choke to death. _I must report my findings to my master, _Maul thought to himself. He then hurried out of the fortress and decided he'd leave the same way he'd entered. He made swift movements in between buildings and huts, quickly making his way back to his speeder. Once he made it back to his speeder he hopped into the seat and shot his way across the rocky terrain towards his ship. Upon arrival back at his ship, he hurried inside, eager to tell his master what information he had learned. He turned on his Holoprojector and within moments was met by his master's image. "I understand your mission is complete?" Came Darth Sidious' voice through the holoprojector "It is, but more importantly I have some information I must share with you. Although I do not know his whereabouts, I have learned that the Zabrak's had a master." "And his name?" Asked Sidious. "Darth Plagueis. They say he is a Muun. He offered them freedom so long as they became his apprentices. I was told he helped them conquer the Native people of the planet and comes for periodic visits. His last visit was only a few weeks ago to warn them of us and what we planned to do." It took Sidious a moment to respond and Maul could sense his anger." "I understand. I will handle the situation from here on out. Return to Coruscant and continue your training." As Sidious finished his sentence, his image disappeared. Maul was confused. Would this be the last He would hear of this? Was there any truth to what the Zabrak had told him? He didn't know but he knew better than to ask. All he knew was to follow orders. He got into the pilot seat of the Scimitar and shot off into the sky back towards his home on Coruscant.

"You fool!" Yelled Sidious at his master as they stood in the living space of Darth Plagueis' suite back on Coruscant. "It was a test. I did my duty as a master and you did yours as an apprentice. You and your apprentice passed the test." Replied Plagueis. "Yes, but what you did could have been very costly to us and to the grand plan!" Sidious shouted back. "I had complete control of the situation. They couldn't even leave the planet without my help." Plagueis explained. "But what if they did? You push your luck master, be careful of your actions." Said Sidious in a cold tone of voice. "Remember your place my apprentice, I warn you." "And you remember the goal of our work. Don't get distracted with games my old friend. Our plans will come to fruition soon enough and when they do, there will be no place for games and tests like this." With that Sidious left His master's suite and headed back to his residence at 500 Republica. He walked through the city streets and looked around at what surrounded him. _One day this will be mine, all of it. The Sith will rise and the Jedi will fall. Darkness is on the horizon and soon enough, the entire Galaxy will kneel before my new Sith empire._


End file.
